


Shades of BLUs and REDs

by IsTheMedia



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hinted Double Penetration, M/M, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of drabbles I came up with with my newly considered OT3. </p>
<p>No Beta at this time so I apologize for any errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Common Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/gifts).



**Common Paranoia**

 

It was a normal paranoia they shared; the Engineers and Snipers. 

 

Heck on both teams. 

 

Spies. 

  
Engineers hated them because they sapped their buildings.

 

Snipers hated them because they would back stab them.

 

It was an easy understanding and a good way to form a decent team. Spies would usually go and sap the building first before trying to back stab the Sniper. So that made Snipers feel a bit safer; and thanks to Jarate Snipers could short out an enemy Spy's cloaking watch and take him out with his kukri. And that made the Engineers feel better.

 

It was a good balance....though sometimes something could come along and ruin it completely. 

 

Like it has for the RED Sniper. BLU's Sniper could see it through his scope. RED up in his nest, the BLU Spy draping himself over his shoulders. A delicate gloved hand snatching the RED's akubra and placing it atop his own head, peering down the rifle. 

 

“Chroist...” BLU Sniper groaned as he stood next to the BLU Engineer look away form his scope. “I swear those two got at it loike rabbits Truckie.” 

 

“Our Spah and the RED Sniper?” The Texan asked and got a curt nod. “At least out Scout ain't up there--”  
  
“Yet,” the marksman added quickly. 

 

“Yer really not one to go about complain' Stretch.”

 

“Roight but a' least our Spook is doing his jo--” 

 

Both of them froze as they felt a firm squeeze given to their backside by unseen hands. 

 

“Hmmm my ears were burning. 'opefully you were speaking well of me?” Purred the RED Spy as he decloacked. 

 

“Ya know...I was just tellin' Truckie how you were more respectable 'an the BLU Spoi, and 'en you pull this.”

 

“Oh mon cher, are you saying you do not like zis attention,” RED Spy whispered into the BLU Sniper's ear, taking great joy as he saw how fast the color rose in his cheeks and ears. “Mon petite were you complaining as well?”  
  
“I was telling Stretch that he had no right to complain seein' that I had an inclination you were gonna go an' pull somethin' like this,” the short man said and pushed his goggles up. 

 

“Ah zen I should reward you later petite,” the RED Spy gave a flirty smirk.  
  
“Shouldn't you be back stabbin' someone roight now Spook?”

 

“Don't zound so eager Bushman,” he sighs. “But I should go, before Soldier get suspicious. I will be seeing you two tonight, oui?” 

 

And with that the RED Spy cloaked and was gone from sight. The two BLUs remained silent for a bit, making sure he actually left. 

 

“Ya knew he was gonna pull this?!” Sniper hollered.  
  
“Spah's a Spah. They love love, no matter where they might be” Engineer shrugged as he went back to work on maintaining the dispenser. 

 

Sniper grumbled and took aim--

 

Both jumped when they felt another squeeze was given to them. 

 

“Bloody Spook! Keep it in yer pants till ceasefire!”

 


	2. Meet The Itsy Bitsy Spyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My initial reaction to learning about the The Itsy Bitsy Spyer...this one is mainly focus on the Trucks 'n Vans pairing.

**Meet The Itsy Bitsy Spyer**

 

“Ya think this is real Truckie?” BLU Sniper asked as he looked over the item Mann Co. just delivered to him and the Engineer.

 

“Dunno Stretch,” Engineer shrugged and read the small card describing the item they held. “The Itsy Bitsy Spyer, use this voodoo doll to ruin any plans the enemy Spy has on you.” 

 

“Voodoo? Loike Spook would feel whatever we would do to these things?” Sniper smirked, evil ideas forming in his head. 

 

“Now hang on there Stretch, voodoo is one of those things that don't seem logical at all.”  
  
“And the quick fix does?”  
  
“....point. Just don't go messin' with that too much. We gotta fight tomorrow.”  
  
“Foine foine....yer probably roight anyway, about it actually working. And here I was hopin' I could get some long distant revenge on Spook for the stunt he pulled the other day.” Sniper sighed. He turned to the Engineer. “So coming wit' me ta my van tonight Truckie?”  
  
“Gonna let me sleep in there?” The Texan gave a small smirk.  
  
“Hmmm....I'll have yer back tomorrow, promise mate,”the Australian grinned. 

 


	3. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "Meet The Itsy Bitsy Spyer" and how the RED Spy reacts to the item.

**Touches**

 

RED Spy admitted that he never felt like this before in his life...actually needing to drag himself out of bed late in the morning and prepare for today's fight. All through the night he felt like he was poked and prodded in both pleasurable and painful ways. Shuddering at the thoughts of unseen hands touching and stroking him, bringing him off several times without him even needing to touch himself.

 

Perhaps his BLU Sniper would be kind and let him laze in wherever he has his nest set up today. He knew his BLU doppelganger did that in the RED's nest all the time.

 

RED Spy wanted nothing more then to just throw himself back onto his bed than to be in the middle of the battlefield. He was, however, relieved to see that his Sniper has indeed secured a spot for hi nest, and seeing a sentry gun set up underneath the window hopefully meant that his Engineer was close by as well. He cloaked and quickly made his way past the enemy sentry and started up the sitars, only to grab onto the railing, like a life line, as a wave of pleasured coursed through him.

 

Those touches were starting to come back.

 

Now? Here of all places?

 

He bit his lip in attempt to silence the small noises trying to escape his throat as he felt gentle fingers run up his chest, and under his jaw. It felt so good...and it would feel even better if he could get himself up the stairs so he could just lay out on the floor of the BLU's little hiding nest. Would be far more comfortable than on the stairs.

Pulling himself up and continuing on his way; he was able to get his second wind when the maddening touches ceased. Composing himself before making his way through the door, there he saw the BLU Sniper, rifle poised and ready for a shot, the BLU Engineer beside him.

 

The BLU Sniper exhaled a deep breath and pulled the trigger. “Hm...sorry there nurse.”

 

“Doin' a right fine there job Stretch.”  
  
“Nothin' much too—” BLU Sniper froze as he felt a weight drape itself over his back. “S-Spook?”  
  
“Hmmm très bon, you are both 'ere,” RED Spy murmured as he decloaked.

 

“Jesus Slim, you look like yer 'bout ta keel over. What happened, not enough sleep?”  
  
“Hmmm I 'ad, a rough night, “the french man said as he nuzzled the Sniper's neck. “Allow me to just rest 'ere for the day s'il vous plaît cher, petite?”

 

“Late night tryst ya had yerself there Spook?” Sniper asked as he felt the Spy remove himself from his back.

 

“Somezing like zat,” the RED said as he sat down on the dusty wooden floor and laid back.

 

“What happened?” Engineer asked again, as he opened his tool boxed and grabbed the bottle of water he always had stored there and handed it to the Spy.

 

“Merci petite,” he said as he sat up and took the bottle. “I am not entirely sure myself. It would not 'ave been so bad if I did not 'ave to _work_ today,” Spy explained and took a drink. “Zough I zink zat it is not over.”

 

“Wot ain't over?” Sniper asked, sounding slightly concerned for the agent.

 

“ 'ow to explain zis....zese, _touches_ , I do not know where zey are coming from but I can feel zem,” the RED sighed and laid back down.

 

“Touches?” The two BLU's asked in unison.

 

“Oui. Being touched by zese unseen 'ands, mon dieu. Ze sensation were amazing.”  
  
Sniper and Engineer exchanged shocked glances with one another.

 

The Texan blushing brightly at the implications the RED was making.

 

The Sniper smirked...looks like he was going to get his revenge after all. Setting his rifle aside and sliding his free hand into his ammo pouch and had a finger run along the front of the small Spy doll hidden in there. His smirk became more devious as he heard a sharp intake of air come form the RED.

 

“Mon dieu...” Spy gasped.

 

“So it _does_ work,” The Engineer muttered.

 

“Quoi? What wor-ahn,” Spy whimpered as he felt an insentient pressure being pressed between his legs. He squirmed slightly as he pressed his knees together, but the pressure there still lingered.

 

“Truckie means this,” Sniper said as he crossed over to where the Spy was sprawled out and held the doll over him.  
  
“What is zat Bushman?”

 

“ It's apparently a voodoo doll of you Slim,”' Engineer shrugged and pulled out his and stood at the Spy's other side.

 

He knew that this was a bad idea, that it wasn't worth the risk, that it wasn't practical. But once he heard the Spy let out that whimper, he could have cared less of practicality.

 

Spy laid there in silence for a few moments. Letting this new information slowly sink in...until he felt another of those ghostly touches trial up his spine, he moaned softly.

 

He wasn't sure if he should be elated or aghast by this. Those wonderful, torturous touches were those of his two lovers which did please him. But, that also meant they could reduce him to this state; writhing in delusional pleasure. If they were to ever get into some sort of silly argument, with that item they could completely ruin him.

 

“Let see here....ain't much fer detail on this 'lil guy but I think here,” Engineer said quietly to himself and Spy gasped and arched his back as he felt a nipple being rubbed.

 

“Looks like we're goin' ta have right good time wit' you Spook,” Sniper practically purred and the Spy shuddered.

 


	4. Oh What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smabble with no real relation to the previous three drabbles.

**Oh What A Night**

 

“Mon...mon dieu,” RED Spy panted as his hands scrambling to find some purchase. 

 

“Easy there Slim...easy,” the BLU Engineer drawled. “Deep breathes now.”

 

“Ahn,” RED Spy let out a breathy chuckle. “Petite every time I take a breath, ze more I feel ze both of you.” 

 

“Not backin' out on us now, are ya?” BLU Sniper smirked up at the Spy straddling him. 

 

“From you, never Bushma~ah.”

 

“Stretch,” the Texan grunted slightly. “Careful there.”

 

“Sorry Truckie,” Sniper murmured. 

 

“Mon dieu, I am-ah-coming apart,” Spy moaned as he flopped back against the Engineer's chest, panting softly. 

 

“ 'member Slim, this was all yer idea,” the Engineer said softly in his ear. 

 

“I blame your Scout,” the french man groaned. “Oh, il plus, s'il vous plaît...ah, and my team's Sniper. 'ow 'e would not stop talking about, oooh, zis.”

 

“I'm just surprised yer able ta fit the both of us,” Sniper groans softly as the Spy shifted again. 

 

“Merde...” the RED squirmed slightly causing a small chain reaction of the other two giving soft grunts and both sets of hips thrusting up. RED Spy's mouth fell open and choked on his moan as he lost touch with reality, his senses being completely engulfed by white light...

 

When he comes too he is laying between the two. Cleaned up and under a light blanket. 

 

“Good ta know we didn't kill ya there Spook,” Sniper chuckled and gave him a soft kiss.

 

“Hmmm it felt I did for un instant cher,” Spy sighed, eyes closing shut as he felt a broad hand pet his stomach. 

 

“Think you'd be good fer fightin' tomorrow Slim?”

 

“You expect me to fight after zis petite?” 

 

“Nope, just well enough ta git inta Stretch's nest again,” the Texan said softly.

 

“In zat case, oui...only if cher allows me.”

 

“Che, ya never asked permission before Spook wot difference would it make now?” Sniper rolled his eyes and tugged down on the Spy's mask obscuring the french man's sight. 

 

“Is zat a no Bushman?” Spy grumbled as he readjusted his balaclava.

 

The Sniper stayed quite it for a moment and sighed. “Foine, you can stay once ya get there.”

 

“Merci beaucoup cher.”

 

“Right now get ta sleepin' Slim, gotta git you outta here bright an' early so nobody catches ya.”

 

“Hmmm oui petite, as you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...I haven't really written porn in a good three years so I'm a bit rusty.


	5. Then, There was a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bad day at work, came home to a wonderful comment on this collection I decided to add another chapter.

**Then, There Was A Fight**

 

“How long do ya'll plan on bein' cloaked there Slim?” the BLU's Engineers asked aloud, he knew the RED Spy was around there, just not sure where.

 

“For as long as I can petite,” Spy huffed.

 

“Jeeze, yer still mad at Stretch?”

 

“Non, I am not ztill mad.”  
  


“Well that's a relie--”

 

“I am FURIOUS!”

 

Engineer sighed. This ridiculous fight between his two lovers started over something so small and simple. Well at least he thought it was. Both he and Sniper wanted RED to take off his balaclava for one night with them.

 

The Spy panicked went into a venomous rage; shouting obscenities and belittling their intellect to ask such a request of a Spy.

 

Engineer had the patience and let the Spy get everything out of his system before he tried to talk to him, only to have the Sniper get into the Spy's face and start yelling back at him.

 

It ended with Spy being thrown out of the Aussie's van and that same Aussie having a bloodied lip. He let Sniper be alone and was able to catch the Spy and had a sit down with him. Explaining to him why they asked in the first place, but assuring him he understood and respected his choice for not wanting to. That calmed the Spy some....but only with him. He was still furious with the Bushman.

 

And during breakfast on the BLU's base he was able to approach a somewhat calmer Sniper. Sniper apologized to him for his behavior....but let him fully know he was still livid with the Spy.

 

And that was three days ago.

 

“Why doncha just go there and tell Stretch what ya told me.”

 

“Hmph. I would rather kiss Soldier's boot.”

 

Engineer sighed and was about to tell Spy something he knew he'd regret--  
  


“Hudda hudda!” The BLU Pyro ran up and to the dispenser, flamethrower drawn.

 

“Eh! No No! It's alright pardner, ain't no Spah's here,” Engineer flashed the Pyro a winning smile and waved as the the other ran off into the fray. “Alright there Slim?”  
  


“Wait my 'eart needs to start beating again.”

 

“Well you stay put, goin' up and checkin' on Stretch in his nest,” he said and he heard the Spy huff.

 

Rolling his eyes he made his way up to where the Sniper stowed himself away.

 

He stepped in and saw the Sniper, looking more tense than he ever saw him before....he swore he saw him jumped when the floorboards creaked under the Texan's boots.

 

“Sp-- Oh hey there Truckie,” Sniper turned himself away from the window.

 

“Expectin' somebody else?” Engineer held back the desire to smirk at the marksman almost blatant mess up.

 

“Wouldn't be so jumpy if you gave me back mah insurance policy.”

 

“I ain't givin' that doll back till I know you're gonna use it responsibly,” the Texan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Responsible? Come on! Oi'm a professional here Truckie!”

 

“Yeah professional sniper, not so much on the boyfriend thin'.”

 

Sniper muttered something and turned himself back to the window. “Haven't seen the bloody wanka at all today anyway.”

 

“He's hidin' out by the dispenser...waitin' fer you.”

 

“Tch, roight loike Oi'm gonna believe that for one moment.”

 

“Well aren't you doin' the same darn thin' up here? Waitin' fer him ta come up?” Seeing the quick tension in the Sniper's shoulder was all he needed to have his answer. “Come on Stretch, I'll brin' him up here and we can all have a--”

 

“Do wot ya want, I ain't talkin' to that Spoi...and roight now I don't wanna be talkin' ta you.”

 

A small look of hurt flashed across the Engineer's face. “Alright Stretch, if ya mean that, I'm goin'.”

 

And with that he made his way back down, the Sniper gave no attempt to stop him.

 

“Petite?”  
  


“Git, I'm movin' mah set up.”   
  


“Petite, did 'e zay somezing to 'urt you...if 'e did I'll--”  
  


“Didn't ya hear me! I said git! He ain't in the mood fer talkin' ta either of us and right now I don't wanna deal with either of ya!”  
  


“Well if zat is 'ow you feel zen fine by moi! Bon père de graisse par jour!”

 

Engineer was positive that the french man stormed off after that, now just as hurt as he felt. He sighed, dismantled his set up and moved himself to be far enough away from any Snipers and Spy's.  


	6. When It's Time To Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RED Spy, BLU Sniper and BLU Engineer calm down and have a talk about the fight. Spy explains why he acted teh way he did

**When It's Time To Make Up**

 

RED Spy stood outside of the BLU's Sniper's van....staring down the door. He wouldn't even be here if his team's idiotic Sniper would have just let him be...

 

 

_'This is gettin' real irritatin' Spoi. Spook and Scout have been campin' out in my van 'cause o' yer two. As much as I love 'em I want                           some ME TIME. Go talk to 'em or else yer gonna have Jarate as yer damn fancy cologne fer the next bloody century mate.'_

 

He jumped when he heard some shouting on the other side of the door....was the BLU Engineer in there too?

 

So what if he was! He was just as mad at him as he was with the Bushman.

 

But what were they fighting about? About him? And....

 

Unconsciously he traced his hand along the bottom of his balaclava.....about this?

 

“He has some pretty good reasons fer not wantin' ta Stretch. If ya would just li--”

“Oi'm not listenin' to damn thing that Spoi says until he apologizes fer bitin' off out heads! How he acted just ain't professional!”

“And yer actin' real professional now.”

 

RED Spy had enough of this. Engineer was still standing up for him....yet that stupid stupid Bushman was being so stubborn...

 

Throwing open the door on the van he stepped in, two sets of eyes fell onto him.

 

“Gentlemen,” Spy said smoothly.

 

“Wot the 'ell do you think your doin' here you bloody Spoi!?”

“Stretch let him talk before ya--”

“Stay outta this!”

“Taire!” Spy yelled and slammed his had right on the small table. “Both of you just shut up!”

 

“Why you no goo--” Sniper growled.

“Bushman! You want to know why I acted ze way I did? It is because _**zis**_ ,” the French man gestured to his covered face. “Is one of ze few zings I 'ave.”

 

“...wait...wot? Wot are you--”

 

“Calme Bushman,” the Spy said as he took a shaking breath and hopped up so he sat on the table. Glancing to the side he saw the Engineer has taken a seat letting the two sort things out. “I...I told petite why I was so...adamant on keeping zis on. As I 'ave said, it is one of ze few zings I 'ave.”

 

“Wot do you mean by that mate?” Sniper asked as he sat onto the small bed.

 

“....you must give up a lot when you need to be able disappear mo cher, and as a spy you must disappear quite often,” the RED said, eyes looking to the floor. “I 'ave gotten use to it, since I 'ave been doing it for so long. Zis,” gesturing to his face once more. “Was somezing I knew I would never 'ave to lose. Zat it what I mean when I say zat.”

“Spoi,” Sniper began. “I..I don't know wot I should say roight now...”

“You don't 'ave to say a word cher. You wanted to know, I simply--”

Spy didn't get a chance to finish, in a blur he found himself pulled off the table an in the arms of the BLU marksman, holding him close.

 

“Sorry Spook....I should've gave you the chance ta talk 'bout this,” Sniper murmured.

 

“I should not 'ave reacted ze way I did...to you or petite,” the RED sighed, happy to hear the pet name again.

 

“Roight...Truckie I--”

“Save it Stretch,” Engineer gave him a warm, crooked smile. “Ya got a temper on ya, shoulda expected somethin' like that if I kept pokin' ya.” He got up and joining the other two. “Though I should apologize ta Slim fer yellin' at him--”

“Non, petite. You were frustrated, oui? Seeing us fight like zis and 'aving to listen to it over and over. I zink, cher and I owe you ze apology.”

 

“Shoot, right now all I want is just a good ol' quiet night with the two of ya.”

 

“Hmmm...per'aps we could change ze quiet part of ze night petite?” the Spy purred and with a gloved hand traced down the smaller man's arm and thread their fingers together.

 

“I could be convinced,” Engineer gave a small smirk and squeeze to the Spy's hand.

 

“Roight then....workshop, Truckie? Don't think my van's gonna have enough room here fer the three o' us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a bit of a headcannon I had (but only with RED Spy) ever since I read a request-fill about Spy actually not being as well off as a lot of people believe him to be.


	7. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steams been let off and everything is back to normal.....but then Sniper had to ask THAT

**Disappearing Act**

 

“Hmmm, maybe we should fight more often, oui?” Spy purred as he nuzzles the Aussie's fuzzy chest, worn out and completely sated.

 

“Why, just so we can have make up sex?” The Sniper asked with a low chuckle.

 

“Per'aps, you must admit it was amazing,” the Red sighed.

 

“Good thin' ceasefire goes on through the next few day. Don't think you'd be doin' much of anythin' tomorro' there Slim.”

 

“I do not mind. Peut-être, I can stay 'ere while I recover s'il vous plaît?”

 

“Oi'm sure we can hide ya from Soldier when he makes his rounds.”

 

“Merci beaucoup mon cher,” Spy leaned up and shared a gentle kiss with the Australian.

 

“Never checks yer van Stretch,” the Engineer pointed out.

 

“C'est bien, I 'ave my 'iding spot zen,” the French man said as he took the Engineer's hand that was resting on the Sniper's thigh and kissed the back of it softly.

 

“So we're all good here right? Everthin' settled and squared away?” the Texan asked.

 

“Yeah Truckie,” Sniper nodded.

 

“Oui...u-un instant,” Spy licked his lips and let go of the Engineer's hand to the bottom of his balaclava and started to pull it off.

 

The marksman places his hand over the Spy's, stopping him. The RED blinked slightly surprised at the action.

 

“No rush there Spook. Take yer time,” the BLU Sniper murmured softly.

 

Spy's heart swelled slightly, this whole thing really was dropped and over with. “M-merci.”

 

“Though just tell me this. When ya said ya got real use ta givin' up things ta disappear...when ya need ta again, you gonna give up me and Truckie?”

 

“Quoi?” Spy blinked. He never even thought about that. And being a man whole tries to plan everything five steps ahead....

 

That realization scared him.   
  
  


 


	8. Je T'aime ... Voyons Disparaissent Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for the Slashed Tires arc (so far). Couldn't get to sleep and just felt like I had to finish this up. Lost of fluff ahead.
> 
> Also the title translates to: I Love You...Let's Disappear Together. 
> 
> Up next should be some RED Sniper/BLU Spy/ BLU Scout drabbles.

**Je T'aime ... Voyons Disparaissent Ensemble**

 

“You alroight there Spook?”  
  
Spy sat up some. “I...I never put any thought into zat.”

 

“Hey it's alright Slim, not like ya were--”

 

“Non petite you do not understand, “ Spy said as he climb out of bed, wobbling the first few steps as he attempted to pace.

 

“Whoa there Slim,” the Texan got up and caught the Spy. “Yer starting to panic.”  
  
“I am not,” though the Spy could feel him start to tremble some.   
  
“Yer shaking here, come on back ta bed with ya.”

 

The Engineer struggles as the Spy squirmed slightly, eventually the Sniper grabbing a hold and dragging the other back to bed.

 

“Chroist, breath Spook. Wot's gotten inta you?”  
  
“I...I never thought about zat,” Spy repeated.

 

“And like I said, it's alright--”  
  
“Non! It is not...”  
  
Sniper and Engineer look to each other completely confused. It only became more confused when the Spy let out a frustrated sound and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Spook...”

 

“I...I am a Spy....I should 'ave everyzing thought out...I should prepare myself for anyzing...”  
  
It hit the two BLUs...their Spy was scared. He's always been so calculating and collected; but ever since getting into this relationship with them...he changed. He flies off the handle a bit more. He's been letting his emotion get the best of him-- Hell he's been _SHOWING_ emotion. And now...realizing that he has yet to plan on him leaving either of them;

 

As much as it made them happy...seeing the distress it was causing him ruined any bliss with that thought.

 

“Hey hey, come on now,” Sniper said softly and cupped the Spy's cheek. “Sorry I even brought that up.”   
  
The Engineer got himself back into bed, one the other side of the Spy, so that the French man was now in the middle.

 

Spy calmed his breathing some. He prides himself on being a good spy, to just drop out of existence whenever the time was best for him. The be like a shadow, a ghost; nothing anyone sees, a person that nobody remembers. But here...now, he...he...

 

His eyes grow wide as the sudden realization hit him harder than a Pyro's Powerjack.

 

He doesn't want to disappear anymore.

 

At least not from these two.

 

“I...” the RED swallows thickly, slightly reveling in the relieved sighs he hears from the two BLUs as he broke his long kept silence. “I do not want to disappear from either of you.”

 

Sniper let out a small chuckle. “Think we'd let you get away with that?”  
  


“...désolé...I 'ave been feeling...somewhat overwhelmed recently.”

 

“It's alroight Spook,” the marksman said as he rubbed the Spy's back. “Kinda my fault, I keep bringin' up stuff loike this.”

 

“Cher...”

 

“Though....here a thought fer ya Slim,” the Engineer drawled some.

 

“Hm? Oui petite?”  
  
“You said, you won't wanna be disappearin'' from either of us, right?”  
  
“Oui, zat is correct.”  
  
“Well...how 'bout this? When yer all ready ta go about vanishin' again....Stretch an' I come along with ya,” the Texan said and gave a crooked grin.

 

“Q-quoi?” Spy blinked; unsure as to what he just heard.

 

“Well since ya been doin' it fer so long, figured you'd might be good enough ta make more than one guy disappear.”  
  
“Petite you _ARE_ aware to what you are asking me to do, oui?”

 

“Only when yer ready ta go all Houdini on everyone.”  
  
“Mais....cher--”  
  
“...Oi'm with Truckie on this Spook.”

 

Spy froze...Mon dieu his heart felt like it was going to burst. So much...so much happened in such a short amount of time. So much....  
  
“Darlin'...”   
  
Spy felt the Engineer's thumb slide under a wet eye....

 

Wet?  
  
Reaching up Spy covers his eyes with his hand. He was crying. Comment embarrassant, he was crying in front of his two lovers.   
  
Sniper kissed above each one murmuring soft things to him.

 

Spy shuddered and clung to the both of them. “Mon dieu...enough...assez s'il vous plaît.”  
  
“Too much?” They asked in unison.

 

“It feels as if my 'eart is going to explode...” Spy gave a soft laugh and rubbed his eyes. “Je vous aime tous les deux...I love you both.”

 

The two smiles softly and kissed the French man gently.

 

“Love ya too ya bloody Spook.”

 

“Love ya too Darlin'.”

 

 

 

 


	9. Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Spy plan on paying their RED a visit

**Start Of Something New**

 

“So ya think they're all cool now?” BLU Scout asked from the vents to the other, who was currently cloaked though listening intently through the door of the Engineer’s workshop.

 

“Oui lapin, I believe so.”   
  
“Sweet!” The Scout crowed and kicked the grate open and dropped down. “Since they're busy let go find ourselves some _fun_ man.”  
  
“I am not zo sure about zat...cher seems to be getting, 'ow you say....annoyed with our constant presence in 'is van.”

 

“Awww but c'mon man! After here that shit goin' on in there I need ta get somethin'!”

 

BLU Spy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. If his Scout didn't get anything, he knew that the young man would end up bother _him_. He loved the runner, yes, but he still could be annoying.

 

“Fuuuuck sound like they're going at it again,” Scout groaned, ear pressed to the door.

 

“Will you get away from zere,” Spy snapped quietly and yanked the Scout away roughly by his shirt. “Fine, we will see our Sniper, you you must be'ave, compris?”

 

“Yeah yeah, let's go!”  
  
“And keep your voice down.”

 

Scout nodded, practically bouncing as he and Spy walked off.

“Man, think he'll be in the mood? I know I'm in the mood. Didn't get ta much with him 'cuz of those three and their whole 'oh I'm pissed with ya' and that big ass mess an-- mph!”  
  
The runner's rambling was halted when Spy grabbed him and kissed him roughly. No tongues, just a harsh press of mouth together. Scout blinked dumbly at first, and was about to start kissing back, but the BLU French man pulled back.

 

“Aww...c'mon man--”   
  
“You're getting to be annoying lapin,” Spy said smoothly and places a gloved finger over Scout's lips.

 


	10. Slowly Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper: /ˈsnaɪpə(r)/ (noun) A seclusive individual who prefers solitude over the attempts of interaction with others. 
> 
> But what if a Sniper realizes that they want to share their seclusion?

**Slowly Opening**

 

RED's Sniper laid back on the cramped bed he had in his van, staring up at the ceiling. The RED Spy was making up with his two lovers. So that meant his Spy and Scout didn't need to hide out in his van anymore. He could have all the alone itme he needs.

 

Then why the hell was he waiting for them to show up?

 

He tried to deny that he was waiting, but after an hour of constantly glancing to the door hoping for a knock he realized that bloody hell...he missed the two BLUs constantly there. Listening to Scout's incessant chatter, and just having a smoke with Spy.

 

As a small smile graced his lips...then he jumped at the sudden quick knocking at his van's door. Before he realized it he was already off the bed and opening the door.

 

“Hey hot stuff,” BLU Scout grinned.

 

“Bonsior amor,” BLU Spy greeted with a small smile.

 

Sniper smirked and lowered his aviators slightly. “Evenin' you two. Any reason why you're here?”  
  
“Yer Spy an' our Engie and Snipes are all made up,” the runner said.

 

“So that means we will not be 'ere as much to bother you amor.”

 

Sniper blinked some. This should be good news to him, he like his seclusion. But....

 

“Ya know, you two are welcomed any time mates.”

 

Scout grinned while Spy looked almost shocked.

 

“So you gonna let us I or what?” Scout asked, and Sniper stepped aside letting the two BLUs in.


	11. The Start

**The Start**

 

Scout moaned softly as he felt teeth gnaw on the side of his neck. Had to be Snipes, the RED marksman always loved using his teeth. The Aussie loved to bite, and as much Scout didn't mind it he wasn't as lucky as Spy. The French man could hide the bites thanks to that damn balaclava but Scout had squat.

 

“Cher,” Spy purred as he wrapped his arms around Sniper. “Last time you were so adamant about lapin and I being 'ere. What brought..well, zis, on?”

 

Sniper pulled back, causing Scout to whimper at the loss. “Oi've done some thinkin',that's all.”  
  
“Awww ya missed us,” Scout teased and winced a the Aussie pinched his side. “Mother fucker--”

 

Spy chuckled slight and gave the RED a soft kiss. “Lapin is right though, oui?”  
  
The RED heaved a sigh. “Yeah...the brat is.”  
  
“Hey! I'm not that much 'a brat!”Scout glared, and bite his lop when his two older lovers gave him a look. “Well....not as much...”  
  
“Oui, zat is true, 'owever you are still annoying and never shut up.”  
  


Scout smirked slightly. “Then you gonna make me Frenchie?”

 

Spy smirked softly and kissed the young man, then cast a playful look to Sniper. “Amor, shall we 'ave some fun with lapin?”

 

Sniper smirked and Scout wriggled.


	12. Discussing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is going to be the last chapter for now; school, work, family, and friends are getting a bit crazy so won't be able to focus much on writing.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> RED Spy has a long talk with RED Sniper.

**Discussing Change**

 

RED's Sniper couldn't help but chuckle at the RED Spy's obvious discomfort. After ceasefire of today's battle he watched as the French man ungracefully sprawled himself out on one of the benches in the respawn room, not wanting to make the long walk to his quarters.

 

“Looks loike you had yerself a rough time today mate,” RED Sniper teased.

 

“Taire jar man,” the Spy snapped.

 

“Come on now, we won. Shouldn't you be out there celebratin'?”  


“Shouldn't you?”

 

Sniper held up his hands in a defensive manner. “Alroight I get it yer in a bad mood 'cuz o' how bad ya were out there--  


“Ferme ta bouche you filthy Bushman. I am not in ze mood,” Spy lifted his head and glared.

 

“Nah, ya see normally I would, but I got myself a pretty good idea wot happened out there,” the Australian smirked.

 

The Spy huffed and rolled his eyes. “And 'ow would you 'ave any idea?”  


“Cuz my Scout wuz walkin' the same way durin' that last, wot, two minutes?”

 

“Do NOT compare moi to zat leetle brat.”

 

“Mate, jus' cuz his mum left ya--”  


“Oh will you just shut up,” RED Spy groaned and pushed himself up.

 

Sniper sighed and shook his head. “Mate yer makin' this way too easy ta poke at ya. Gotta say, kinda noice seein' ya act all human.”  


“Are you zaying I did not act 'uman before?” Spy asked as he pulled out his cigarette case and pulled one out.

 

“Well not really mate. You were all, ya know, perfect,” the Aussie said as he sat by him.

 

RED Spy blinked. “Perfect?”  


“Yeah, loike you never made a damn mistake, everythin' 'bout ya was perfect; form, look, bloody hell, you could back stab a bloke and not get a drop o' blood on ya.”

 

Spy blinked again...not because of what the Sniper was saying....but how MUCH the Sniper was saying. He noticed his fellow RED teammate has also changed.

 

“Jus' seein' ya actually being all exhausted and losin' yer temper sorta a noice change,” the marksman added as he pulled out his own cigarettes.

 

“....well I am not ze only one who 'as changed,” Spy began.

 

“Hn?” Sniper glanced over as he lit up.

 

“You mon ami.”

  
“Wot? I have not.”

  
“You are talking as much as ze Scout does.”

  
“You ayin' I have big mouth or somethin'?”

  
“Right there! Zat is what I meant by you changing,” Spy pointed at the Sniper.

 

Sniper blushed slightly. “Alroight, so Oi've changed a bit...I blame Spook and Scout fer that.”

 

Spy chuckled slightly. “Oui, zen I can blame cher and petite, no?”

  
The Aussie chuckled. “Never thought Oi'd end up loike this mate when I took that there job for RED.”

  
Spy nodded in agreement. “Zhey are treating you well, oui?”

  
“Huh?” Sniper jerked his head to stare at the French man.

  
“Are you 'appy with zem? Zhey 'aven't 'urt you?”

  
The marksman chuckled. Well damn, he wasn't expecting this at all. “Nah, haven't hurt me, and yeah real happy with them. Hell, gotta bit too use to havin' them around all the bloody time when you had that fight with yer BLUs....sorta end up missin' them when they ain't around...” Sniper flicked the ash onto the floor, sombeday can clean that up later. “How 'bout you mate? Yer BLUs treatin' ya good? That whole foight o' yers all settled?”  
  
“Oui, everzing was settled....zough I do 'ave a question mon ami.”  
  
“Wot is it?”  
  
“....'ave you seen your Spy without 'is mask?”

“That be a bit personal mate,” the marksman mumbled and dropped the butt of his cigarette and stubbed it out with the tip of his toe. “....but....” he clicked his tongue. “Yeah he did.”  
  
Spy stayed quiet and finished his cigarette in silence.

 

Something perked in the Australian. “...that was wot that foight was about, wasn't it?”  
  
Seeing the Spy stiffen and how quickly his eyes moved to look down at the floor confirmed it. He was aware that the RED's Spy was from a very different world than his Spy. RED Spy didn't have much and being a good spy was his life....BLU.....his BLU Spy only became a spy because he was bored. Being from a well to do family where the BLU French man had no worries, nor any choices because of his namesake; he chose to join BLU just to get away from that life.

 

“...I....I want to,” Spy spoke quietly, tracing the bottom of his balaclava. “I want to let zem in...but, I am not sure I can.”

 

“Don't force yerself inta anythin' mate. If they're alroight with ya keepin' it on, keep it on then until yer ready.”

  
“Zat is what zhey tell me...”

  
“Wait....you want to show 'em doncha?” Sniper asked...and was thrown for a loop when he saw the spy nod, almost shyly. “But yer pride just isn't lettin' ya do it.” There was a breif pause. “Well, the I jus' say if ya feel loike they deserve it, then let 'em have it.”  
  
He wasn't sure how to read the change in the Spy's body language, but something started to form inside that head of his.

 

“HEY!!!! FOUND THEM!!!!”  
  
The two groaned as they heard their team's Scout shout.  
  
After some incessant barraging of “c'mons” and “don't be so fucking lame” Scout found himself being dragged off by the RED Medic; scolding him for being rude, the Heavy close to their doctor as always.

 

Sniper and Spy had a good chuckle at the random scene that played out in frot of them.

 

“...ya know....been hearin' some strange sounds comin' from the infirmary late at night mate.”

  
“Oh please, are you zaying that all of zem?”

  
“Hey could happen. Mean we already know doc and the big guy are together, and Scout ain't messin' with them as much.”

  
“You are grasping at straws bushman. We should go before 'e decides to come back.”

  
“Roight roight,” Sniper sighed as he got up and stretched, then offered a hand to the Spy.

  
He hesitated at first but took the offered hand. “Merci.”

 

“It's nothin'. Jus' next time the three o' you try and do _that_ again, it's best to do it at the end of a drawn out battle mate. Won't get as may weird looks.”

  
Spy just punched him in the arm.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Lightspeed for for her wonderful TF2 fics and for introducing me to the pairing she lovingly referes to as Slashed Tires


End file.
